The Dark Side Rises - Year 1
by TheOneAndOnlySlytherinTimeLady
Summary: The dark lord and his wife have triplets, plus an older child, and the Malfoy's have twins. What will happen when the five dark children arrive at Hogwarts? There will be enemies, magic, and chaos! Follow them and their friends as they take on the wizarding world and bring the dark side to the top. Lots of Ron bashing (I don't like him), plus some dark Weasley's. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the summer holidays and Skye, Hermione and Harry Riddle, children of Lord Voldemort, and their best friends, Draco and Mia Malfoy, were sitting by the pool at Riddle Manor, enjoying the sun before they had to leave for their first year at Hogwarts. The five children were also joined by their other friends from dark families, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Sally Smith, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Tracey Davis. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in the lounge with Tom and Alassia Riddle, as well as Severus Snape (who was actually a Riddle, the son of Voldemort), discussing the upcoming year. "I'm looking forward to being the new Defence teacher, but I can't wait until Dumbledore is killed and we can overthrow the Ministry." Alassia said, earning laughs from the group. Meanwhile outside, a similar conversation was happening. "Let's face it, with all of us here going to Slytherin, the school is in a hell of a lot of trouble. I can't wait until we're older and the Dark Lord overthrows the Ministry. Severus can finally become headmaster and we can do whatever we like. Supporting the dark side will be the only option, because the light side will be well and truly dead and buried." Hermione said, and everyone in the group cheered in agreement. Theo looked at his girlfriend with affection. "Here's to a happy seven years of Hogwarts and a happy life. Long live the dark side!"


	2. Off to Hogwarts

Chapter 1

It was September 1st. Skye, Harry and Hermione and their best friends Draco, and Mia Malfoy were stood on platform nine and three quarters saying goodbye to the Malfoy's, as Tom Riddle couldn't go out in public yet and Alassia Riddle was already at Hogwarts. Soon the five children were in a compartment by themselves, on their way to Hogwarts. They passed the time by playing games and eating snacks, and Harry even managed to find time for a nap. All too soon though, the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, and a half-giant named Hagrid showed the first years to the boats that would take them to the castle. On arrival at the castle, Professor McGonagall greeted them and took them to an antechamber to smarten up before the sorting ceremony. She explained the process to them and then left. Harry and Draco immediately scanned the group to place bets on which house they would be in. The three girls just sighed in exasperation. Before they knew it, Professor McGonagall reappeared and brought them into the Great Hall. She placed a stool in front of the staff table and picked up a hat. "When I call your names, you will come forwards and be sorted into one of the four houses." The five children crossed their fingers and prepared themselves. "Let the sorting commence."

"Abbott, Hannah." A tall girl with blonde plaits stepped forwards. "Hufflepuff!" The girl skipped towards the table that was cheering and clapping, and sat down next to a brown haired boy. "Bones, Susan." A ginger haired girl walked towards the hat and hadn't even sat down before the hat made a decision. "Hufflepuff!" She too skipped over to her new table and sat next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry." A nervous looking boy sat down and Draco turned to his brother. "Hufflepuff for sure." Harry shook his head and pointed. "Ravenclaw!" The hat declared, and Terry punched the air before joining his housemates. "Brocklehurst, Mandy." A brown haired shy girl walked forward with a frown. "Ravenclaw!" She giggled and sat down next to Terry. "Brown, Lavender." A large girl with bushy curls waltzed forwards and sat down. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table went wild, only settling when Dumbledore intervened. "Bulstrode, Millicent." Skye and her friends watched carefully as their friend walked towards the hat. "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered and clapped, whilst the other houses booed at her. "Corner, Michael." A tall boy walked forwards and sat on the stool. "Ravenclaw!" He immediately jumped up and went to sit with Terry and Mandy. "Cornfoot, Stephen." The tall boy was sorted to Ravenclaw as well, and happily sat down with his new friends. "Crabbe, Vincent." The shorter of the two friends sat down on the stool with a blank expression. "Slytherin!" The hall erupted into a mixture of cheering and booing. A tall boy called Kevin Entwhistle was sorted to Hufflepuff, as well as Justin Finch-Fletchley, whilst Seamus Finnigan was sorted into Gryffindor and Anthony Goldstein was sorted to Ravenclaw. "Goyle, Gregory." Vincent's best friend stepped forward. "Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall called for silence. "Greengrass, Daphne." The blonde girl had not even sat down before the hat decided. "Slytherin!" Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones and Ernie Macmillan were sorted to Hufflepuff, Sue Li and Isobel MacDougal were sorted to Ravenclaw and Neville Longbottom was sorted to Gryffindor. "Malfoy, Draco." The blonde boy swaggered forward and the hat didn't even need to touch his head. "Slytherin!" He pretended to be shocked, much to the amusement of his housemates, friends, cousins and aunt. "Malfoy, Mia." Draco's twin sister plastered on a sickly sweet smile, although everyone knew she was as ruthless as any Malfoy child. "Slytherin!" When the hall had settled down once more, the sorting carried on. Roger Malone was sorted to Hufflepuff, and Lily Moon was sorted into Gryffindor. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson both made it to Slytherin, much to Hermione and Draco's relief. Padma Patil went to Ravenclaw, whilst her sister Parvati went to Gryffindor, and Sally-Anne Perks went to Hufflepuff. "Riddle, Harrison." Harry walked forward confidently and went straight to Slytherin. "Riddle, Hermione." Everyone held their breath; she was very studious and was often bossy. "Slytherin!" She jumped down and smiled. "Riddle, Skylar." There was silence. "Slytherin!" Oliver Rivers and Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw, Sally Smith went to Slytherin, Sophie Roper, Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley went to Gryffindor, and Amy Runcorn, daughter of notable Death Eater Albert Runcorn, went to Hufflepuff, as the plan was for her to be a spy. Finally, Professor McGonagall turned to the last student. "Zabini, Blaise." He smirked up at her. "Slytherin!"

After the sorting ceremony, the Slytherin 1st years were led down to the dungeons by the 7th year prefect. When they got there, they were shown where their dormitories were and introduced to their head of house. "Welcome to Slytherin, the house in which you will make friends and live together for the next seven years. Whilst in Slytherin, you will discover that nobody really likes us, but we must show a united front, which is why I ask you to please keep disagreements in the common room, and whilst you are out of the common room, travel in groups of at least three." As Severus spoke, Skye yawned, making him smirk at her. "I think it is time for bed. You have an extremely busy day starting tomorrow." With that, the children of Slytherin went up to their rooms. The girls went straight to sleep after brushing each other's hair, whereas the boys stayed up to talk about the day that they had had. "Today has been great. I can't wait for tomorrow. Although I'm not really looking forward to the Gryffindors." Theo said, and everyone agreed with him. Harry was the first one to fall asleep, with Draco falling asleep not long afterwards. Soon, the whole dorm was fast asleep.


	3. First Day and Encounters with Ron

Chapter 2

On Monday morning, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince woke up early. Draco and Harry were still fast asleep, so they went down to the common room. The girls were already there. "Where is my brother?" Hermione and Mia said simultaneously, making their friends laugh. "Asleep. Well, Harry was stirring when we left, they'll be down soon." Blaise said. "Okay, well you guys go down to breakfast. Me, Hermione, Mia, Harry and Draco will be there in a while. We've got ages yet." With that, their friends left the common room to go to the Great Hall. Soon, Harry appeared, dragging Draco behind him. The two boys crashed into the sofa and Draco immediately started to fall asleep. "Is he feeling okay?" Skye asked her brother, who smirked the trademark Riddle smirk. "No. He is coming down with flu, but has demanded that he will carry on until he collapses with exhaustion." Harry turned to the group and frowned. "Are we going to breakfast then or not? I'm starving." Hermione giggled. "That's the brother I recognise. Let's go."

At breakfast, all was peaceful in the hall. Then, the five Slytherin children arrived. Everyone went silent and stared at them. Skye, Harry and Hermione moved to the front of the group and strutted towards the Slytherin table and sat down with the Weasley twins, Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Tracey Davis and the rest of their friends. Professor Snape came over with the timetables. "You've made quite the impression on the rest of the school and the staff. You are not liked within the staff, but then, neither am I; nor is mother." The trio smirked. "Good. Just how I expected it to be." As soon as Skyle looked at her timetable, she groaned. "Double Potions with the Gryffindors! This is going to be hilarious." They all ran down to the dungeons and waited outside the classroom for the professor. The Gryffindors came into view and stood together in a group, whispering about 'slimy Slytherins' and how 'Snape is going to favour them'. After a few minutes, a red haired boy stepped forwards and growled at the Slytherins. "Look who it is. It's only the darkest trio to ever step into Hogwarts." Skye smirked. "Well, I didn't realise that the school started taking mudbloods and blood traitors now. I know who you are. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Yes, your brothers were right. You're nothing but a fat, greedy blood traitor, with parents that can't even afford new books and clothes for the ridiculous amount of children that they have. Your sister, Ginny, is it? If what your brothers say is true, she'll be a Slytherin before the end of her first day." Ron shook with anger at the girls words, and immediately pulled out his wand. Severus made his presence known at that moment, smirking at his sister, hearing every word she had said. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, for drawing your wand, which is considered to be a threat. And ten more because she is my sister. Into class, all of you." The two houses filtered into the room and stood against the wall. "I will be assigning Potions partners for your first year of Hogwarts. Next year, you may pick your own."

"Now, on the first desk we shall have Theodore Nott and Seamus Finnigan. Next to them is Sally Smith and Dean Thomas. The next row we will have Daphne Greengrass and Parvati Patil, and then Hermione Riddle and Sophie Roper. Behind them shall be Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown, and Harrison Riddle and Neville Longbottom. Then we will have Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley, and then Skylar Riddle and Lily Moon. At the back will be Mia Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Sit down and open your textbooks to page 284 and collect the desired ingredients from the cupboard." Severus sat down and watched as the pairs groaned and argued over who would do what. He noticed that it was the Slytherin in each pair that collected the ingredients, most probably to complain about their pairs. Skye and Lily were talking as they concentrated on their potion. It was well known in Gryffindor that Lily's father was a Death Eater, and so the Slytherins trusted her. "I'm simply asking you to make the Gryffindors believe that you support the light, to make them trust you. If they trust you, they'll tell you everything. We've already got Amy Runcorn spying in Hufflepuff, but we need someone in Gryffindor." Lily smirked. "I'd be happy to. Do you have anyone in Ravenclaw?" Skye sighed. "No, but I have a friend starting next year. She's definitely going to be in Ravenclaw, so she said she'll be my spy." The conversation was cut short when they heard Draco shouting. "God damn it, Weasel! I told you not to put that in yet!" Less than 5 seconds later, the cauldron exploded. "Five points from Gryffindor for not listening to your partner, Mr Weasley. And ten more points from Gryffindor for making a mess of the classroom. Detention tonight after dinner. Riddle's, wait after class please. Class dismissed."

Skye and her siblings approached their brother's desk and pulled a chair with them. "Sev. You wanted to speak to us." Severus nodded. "Father owled me. He's pleased with you for making Slytherin. He wants to know if you've recruited your spies yet." Harry smirked at him. "Amy Runcorn is spying for Hufflepuff, Lily Moon for Gryffindor. Ravenclaw will get a spy next year, when Luna starts school." The older man nodded. "I will owl father and let him know that you have it covered. Now, I know that it is only your first day, but have you been told about the Philosopher's stone?" He looked at them curiously. "Yes, father mentioned it before we left, but we are only going to tell the people we trust, so the Malfoy's. Only three of us are going down to the stone." Severus nodded, taking in this information. "Okay, children. You are dismissed. I believe you have Muggle Studies with Ravenclaw." They groaned, but left the room with a smile. It was going to be a brilliant year.

Walking towards the Muggle Studies classroom, they met up with the rest of the Slytherins, who were walking just behind the Ravenclaws. As they ran past the Ravens, they heard the boys making remarks about Skye's hair and her voice, so she cast a wandless spell on them. When they got to the classroom, their teacher was waiting. She saw the boy having difficulties speaking. "Who did this?" The boy shrugged. "It was probably one of them, Professor Burbage." Mandy Brocklehurst said, pointing accusingly at the bunch of Slytherins. The professor gave them a disapproving look, but said nothing. They went into the classroom and sat down at the single person desks. It was a boring and tedious hour, in which nobody could hide their yawn. Draco was almost unconscious in his seat, and Skye was getting anxious. "Professor, may I have permission to take Draco to the hospital wing? He's not feeling very well." The professor didn't look very impressed, but didn't question it, because at that exact moment, the colour drained from Draco's face. Skye grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the classroom, running with him all the way back to the common room. She hauled him up to the boy's dorm and helped him into bed. "I'm getting Sev, no arguments. This has gone too far." She ran out into the corridor and went to the Potions classroom, walking straight in because she knew he wasn't teaching. She knocked on his office door and waited for him to let her in. "Come in." Severus Snape was sat at his desk, waiting patiently. "Sev, you have to come quick, Draco passed out in Muggle Studies! He's in his room, but he's really not well."

Severus stood up and followed the girl back to the common room. He ran a diagnostic spell over the boy when he got there and frowned, sighing deeply. "It's only the first day, what have you gotten yourself into?" Skye looked worried. "What's wrong with him Sev?" She sat next to her cousin and stroked his hair. "I'm afraid Draco has got muggle pneumonia. He's going to have to go home." Severus sent a patronus to Dumbledore, who immediately appeared in the room. Once Dumbledore had approved of the situation, Severus and Dumbledore left the room to contact Lucius. When Severus came back, he turned to Skye. "It's lunchtime, so I suggest you go and join your friends and inform them of Draco's condition."

The young girl ran down to the great hall and joined her friends. "Draco has pneumonia, he's got to go home. So he's not going to be coming to get the stone with us." Everyone looked shocked, not realising that Ron had been listening from the table across from them. "Aww, Riddle. Your boyfriend collapsed and ran home to mummy dearest?" The whole hall went silent and Skye stood up with a scowl. "Let's get three things straight, shall we, Ronniekins. Thank you, Fred for the nickname. One, Draco is my cousin, not my boyfriend. Two, you are correct, he collapsed, because he has a very dangerous case of muggle pneumonia. And three, I'd watch what you're saying to people like me, and people like these guys. Just remember who my family is." Skye's voice was calm, but had an underlying hint of ice. Her mother gave her a little thumbs up, and her brother smirked at her from the top table. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" Ron now had his hands on his hips. Skye scoffed. "If you want it to be. Just remember that your defence teacher is my mother and your Potions teacher is my brother." She spat at him and sat back down. Ron looked as if he might say something, but a glance at Severus and Alassia had him sitting down very quickly. The Slytherin table burst into laughter at the shocked look on the Gryffindor's faces. Soon lunch was over though, and everyone left the hall for lessons.

Outside the Charms classroom, the Hufflepuffs huddled together, scared of what Skye might do. Amy Runcorn gave her a subtle nod, and Skye returned the gesture with a smile. They entered the classroom and listened to what Professor Flitwick had to say. They had to practice Wingardium Leviosa, but of course, Skye and her friends already knew spells and charms well beyond their level. Skye, of course, was too busy worrying about Draco and the Philosopher's Stone to bother with the lesson. She knew it was only the first day, so she'd have plenty of time to catch up. Finally, the lesson finished and they was glad for a break. They ran to their dorms to get her books for Herbology and then joined their friends in the common room. Lucius and Severus were stood in the corner, talking quietly, but Lucius turned to the group of first years when he heard a voice he recognised. "Children, I hope you are enjoying your first day. Thank you for looking after Draco for me." He hugged his nieces and nephew and then hugged his daughter. The four children left the room and went down to the greenhouses. After an hour and a half of repotting mandrakes, they went back up to the castle.

"We've got an hour until dinner, what do you want to do?" Daphne said as she and Harry ran down the stairs to the dungeons, arm in arm and laughing at each other. Hermione and Theo, along with Blaise and Mia, looked at each other and copied them. "Our friends are idiots. Let's rest for a while." Pansy said, grabbing Skye by the arm and pulling her down the stairs. After an hour in the common room, the first years went to the hall for dinner and to find their friends. Marcus was waiting for Skye when they arrived. "Skye, babe, I had an owl from your father! It is not good news. You may want to read this."


	4. Holidys and Preparations

Chapter 3

The whole hall went silent at Marcus's words and waited to see what was going on. Skye tore open the letter and scanned down the page. The Slytherins held their breath as Skye frowned. She showed her cousin, and then her siblings. Suddenly, her eyes turned red and she screamed. "NO! They can't do that to her! Not Bella! The Aurors are going to regret the day they attacked aunt Bellatrix!" All of a sudden, Ron stood up from the Gryffindor table. "I know who led that raid. I'm proud of Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for catching Bellatrix! She's the one that attacked Neville's parents!" Skye turned towards Ron, casting a wandless and non-verbal silencing charm at him. Neville got up and ran out of the hall, and the Gryffindors started screaming and protesting. Alassia stood up when she realised that Skye was holding her breath to stop herself screaming, and Severus ran to her when she nearly passed out. The two adults grabbed Skye and her siblings, as well as Mia, leaving the hall and going to the dungeons. Skye sat on a chair in her mother's private quarters and the tears fell down her face. "They're torturing her, mum!" Alassia sighed quietly. "I know they are, honey. But don't worry, Lucius and Narcissa have been working through the night to find her and your father has been planning how he's going to overthrow the Ministry next year." Skye immediately sat up. "Next year?" Severus nodded. "There's also another problem. Whilst Weasley's sister may be coming to Slytherin next year, Lily and James Potter had twins, Luke and Lexi, the year after you were born. They're going to be in Hogwarts next year, and they'll definitely be in Gryffindor."

The next few weeks flew by in a whirlwind and soon it was Christmas break. The Malfoy/Riddle family were at Riddle Manor, enjoying a family Christmas. Everyone was excited to see how Draco was feeling. The family had held their annual ball for their Death Eater friends and families, and the three Riddle's were unsurprised to see Lily Moon and Amy Runcorn sat in the corner with Luna Lovegood, discussing a big plan that they had. All the children were ushered into a different room as the night got later, as they would be sleeping at the manor. Skye and her friends helped to set up the sleeping bags on the floor, making sure that each person had everything that they needed for the night. Suddenly, another girl appeared in the room that she was surprised to see. "Lavender? You're best friends with Weasley, what the heck?" Lavender smiled shyly. "My dad's a Death Eater. I'm friends with Weasley for information. A girl like me would do anything for gossip." Skye giggled and showed Lavender to her sleeping bag, asking if there was anything she needed. Soon, the children fell asleep, leaving the adults to party or plan without having to worry.

Christmas day was a lavish affair a few days later. Draco, Harry, Mia, Hermione, Skye, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Theo were sat in a circle on the living room floor, each with a pile of presents in front of them. Tom and Alassia were sharing a sofa on one side of the group, whilst Lucius and Narcissa shared the sofa on the other side of the group. Severus was curled up in an armchair by the fire. "Skye, you start." Skye took the first present and read the label. "This one is from mum and dad." Tearing off the paper, she gasped. "Emerald and diamond earrings, with a matching necklace, bracelet and ring! I love it!" Picking up the next one, she noticed the black wrapping paper and smirked at her brother, who just smiled. "A new notebook! This better not be an inside joke telling me to take more notes in Potions!" Severus snorted. "Damn, you got me! No, Skye, this is for personal use only, and is not to be seen on your person around school. You may use it in the common room, but it cannot be seen by other students." Ten minutes later, Skye had received a new broom from Lucius and Narcissa, a coat from Hermione, a set of pyjamas from Mia, a Dark Arks book from Draco, a pair of heels from Harry, books from Blaise, sweets from Theo, muggle magazines from Daphne and makeup from Pansy. The other children got various things they had wanted, and some surprises, but overall they got enough sweets to last until Easter.

Soon, New Year was fast approaching, and the family had a huge party, which all their friends were invited to. As the clock struck twelve, fireworks started to go off in the garden. Everyone was enjoying themselves, but there was someone missing from the party. Mia was upstairs, on her balcony overlooking the gardens. She jumped as someone appeared next to her, but was relieved when she realised that it was just Narcissa. "Everything okay, sweetheart?" Mia shook her head sadly, as she slumped down into the chair that she had dragged outside. "Not really, mum. Whilst everyone is celebrating down there, the light side are also celebrating across the country, but they have two reasons to be happy. One, it's New Year's, and two, they have aunt Bella bound and most likely gagged down in the cellar of someone's house. She could be seriously hurt." Narcissa sighed; she had been anticipating this from her daughter for a while. "My sister, even though she is probably bound and gagged, will not be hurt. They don't use curses like we do. And anyway, they won't have realised that she can cast non-verbal and wandless spells. She is safe enough." Skye nodded. "I guess. Well, I won't keep you from partying. I'm going to stay up here for now." Narcissa gave her a worried glance, but said nothing as she left the room to re-join the party.

Mia walked over to Draco's room, knocking and entering straight away. He was sitting up in bed, reading a book. "Hey, come and join me. You look miserable." Mia smiled, but said nothing as she flopped down on to the bed face first, burying her face in the pillow. Draco placed the book down and pulled the duvet up over the top of his sister, knowing she was probably exhausted. As she rolled over, one look at her face confirmed his suspicions. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, and it was Draco's turn to stand and watch the party from the balcony. Going outside, he closed the patio door behind him, so as not to wake the girl, and shouted down to his friends. "You better not be having too much fun down there!" Everyone laughed as they looked up at the boy, who realised that he was only wearing pyjama trousers. "How's Mia?" Alassia shouted and Draco turned around, looking into the room. "Asleep. On my bed." Draco went inside and got dressed, silently slipping out of the room to join his friends. "I honestly can't think why we wanted to go to Hogwarts in the first place. There's nothing like being at home with friends and family surrounding you." Pansy giggled. "Aww, look. Draco's gone soft, who'd have thought it? Don't let Weasley see this side of you."

Soon, the start of term was approaching, and the Slytherins and their friends were on platform nine and three quarters, getting ready for the journey to Hogwarts. As they were saying goodbye, the Weasley's appeared on the platform. Ron pulled a face at the sight of the Slytherin families, making a loud comment about the injustice of sharing a train with them. Molly said nothing, settling for a scowl. Arthur smiled apologetically at the children, and Fred and George ran over to them, rambling about something that sounded like they were trying to explain something. Skye turned to Fred and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Calm down, Fred. Slowly." Fred beamed when she got his name right, launching into his explanation. "Lee Jordan from Gryffindor got a tarantula at the end of last term, and he was invited over to our house for Christmas. The tarantula got loose and managed to get into Ron's room. Ron was terrified, it was hilarious." Skye burst out laughing, promising to use it as blackmail material in the near future. "We need to board the train, come on." Hermione said, and so they all loaded their bags into the luggage area, before finding an empty compartment and settling down for the journey. It wasn't long before Draco and Harry fell asleep, having had minimal sleep the night before. Blaise and Theo snorted, setting up wizards chess on the floor. Mia and Daphne sat down to read a muggle fashion magazine, as they were guilty pleasures to the two first year girls. Hermione decided to read a book about dark curses, but it was disguised as a Transfiguration textbook. That left Skye and Pansy to talk about the newest term at Hogwarts.

Upon arrival at Hogsmeade station, the students were bundled into the carriages waiting for them and were taken up to the castle. Settling down for the welcome back feast, everyone seemed in good spirits. Skye turned towards the top table and noticed that Dumbledore was staring at her. She glared back and turned to her friends, keeping her head bowed so nobody else could hear her. "We have to focus on the stone this term. Old Dumbles up there is paranoid that someone is trying to steal it, apparently, and has placed extra protection against it, so we have to act carefully. I'm so glad Severus was able to get us the invisibility cloak. And the twins are so helpful for giving us the map." Draco nodded, but the others gave her a strange look. "Dumbles?" Skye just shrugged, smirking at them. "I heard from Severus that there are 7 challenges before you reach it, and one of them is a Potions task." Hermione muttered. "The first challenge is Fluffy, obviously Hagrid's protection, and then there's Devil's Snare, courtesy of Sprout. After that, there's a chamber of winged keys, thanks to Flitwick, but the next one is the chess boards, McGonagall's bright idea." Skye murmured. "Next is the troll, but that shouldn't be a problem. Neither should the next one, Severus's Potion challenge. Which just leaves the last challenge. The Mirror of Erised." Harry groaned, earning laughs from the group.

After dinner, the Slytherins headed towards the stairs for the dungeons when they bumped into the Gryffindors. "Oh look, some slimy Slytherins. Sorry we can't stop to throw insults, we must get down to Hagrid's and thank him for telling us how to get past the protections to the Philosophers Stone." Ron said, as he walked out of the castle with Lavender and Neville behind him. The Slytherins laughed, giving Lavender a wink, before turning towards the staircase once more. "You'll never get down there on time!" Skye shouted to them, leading the way to the common room. " _Draco Dormiens_." She whispered, moving aside as the doorway appeared. They sat down in the corner of the room, pulling out a piece of parchment. "Okay, right. We now know that Weasel is going to try and get the stone soon, and is taking Lavender and Neville with him. Now I'm fairly certain that Lavender will be able to convince the two boys that she should go and get the stone, because she knows more spells, but she also has inside information about me." Skye wrote all of this down and turned to Draco, who was waiting for permission to share his idea. "Only three of us should go. We know that Skye wants to go, so who else?" Harry sat up. "I personally think Draco, because we need someone who can actually play chess." Skye nodded. "I personally, would not like to go. Someone needs to get help should something go wrong." Mia told the group. "Okay, so that leaves Harry or Hermione." Everyone turned to the siblings. "I'll do it." Hermione said, standing up. "Now come on, we don't know how long we have to prepare."


	5. Stone, Death Eaters and Back to School

Chapter 4

Over the next few days, the Slytherins stayed vigilant as they waited for the perfect moment to strike. It was just after class one evening when Skye found her siblings and cousins and told them her idea. "Severus has been to see father. He's getting weaker. We do this tonight, or he dies." Over dinner, the Slytherins talked about what they were going to do, making sure that only Ron and his friends could overhear them. As soon as dinner was over with, the first years ran to their dorms to prepare for the task. Hermione, Draco and Skye left the common room and put the cloak over them. Once they reached the corridor housing Fluffy, they took off the cloak and charmed the harp to play a tune, sending the animal to sleep. Checking the map, they noticed that Ron and his buddies were just entering the corridor, prompting the Slytherins to drop down on to the Devil's Snare. "Relax, it will let you pass through it." They did as Hermione said and dropped on to the floor below. Up above, they heard Ron shouting and Lavender laughing. They ran to the next challenge, which was the winged keys, and Draco caught the key in seconds. They entered the next room and closed the door just as they heard the Gryffindors open the door on the other side.

Looking around, Draco smirked. "This should be relatively simple. Okay, Skye, you go and take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you can go next to her instead of that castle. I'm going to take the place of the knight." Soon, they only had a few moves left. "Okay, this is where it gets complicated. I have to be sacrificed." Skye shook her head, but Hermione nodded. "It's the only way. We'll go on. Promise us you'll be safe." Draco nodded. "Promise." He fell to the ground as he was knocked out by an opposing piece. Skye checkmated the white king, and the door opened. Hermione threw the cloak over Draco, before running through the door behind Skye. They passed the troll which ignored them, as Alassia had put it there, charmed to ignore Slytherins. Passing through to the next room, they eyed up the Potions bottles and saw the riddle. "Why did I not ask Severus which bottle contained what?" Skye groaned, whilst Hermione looked carefully at the riddle.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind." Skye laughed. "The stone is next." Hermione nodded. "Two of us will help you, whichever you would find. One among us seven will let you move ahead, another one will transport the drinker back instead. Two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers waiting hidden in line. Choose unless you wish to stay here forever more, to help you in your choice, we give you these clue four." Skye groaned, but Hermione elbowed her as she read the first clue. "First, however slyly the poison tries to hide, you will always find some on nettle wine's left side." The two girls shared a look. "There's poison next to each bottle of wine." Five minutes later, they had deciphered the clues and were discussing what to do. "I'll drink the Potion to go forwards and get the stone. You drink the one to go back, get Draco to the dorms and inform mum and Severus." And with the discussion over, the two girls went their separate ways, just as the Gryffindors entered the Potions room. "Oh god, I'm useless at Potions." Neville exclaimed. "I happen to be outstanding at Potions." Lavender told him, reading the clues.

Skye entered the room and saw the mirror in the corner. Looking into it, she saw herself handing it over to her father. Just as she was getting used to the room, Lavender appeared, making Skye smirk. "Well, I'm not sure this was part of the plan, but never the less, it helps." Lavender giggled. "Stupid Gryffindor boys. Ron had to sacrifice himself and play the hero instead of facing you, and Neville was so scared in the Potions room, I had to make him go back." Skye nodded. "Draco sacrificed himself so Hermione went back. Guess it's just you and me. We play for the same side, if anyone asks, you didn't get here in time. Want to help me?" The two girls smashed the mirror to pieces and the stone dropped to the floor. Skye grabbed it and turned to the girl. "I will make sure father knows it was you that helped. Now I have to obliviate you, or they will know." Lavender smirked. "You don't need to obliviate me, just the boys. I'll do it." The Gryffindor girl ran back towards the trapdoor, before levitating herself up to the corridor and running away.

Up in Gryffindor tower, she managed to obliviate Ron and Neville, before modifying their memories so that they didn't even know about the stone. Skye on the other hand, was running towards the dungeons. She suddenly spotted McGonagall coming her way, so she ducked into an alcove just in time. She soon found herself outside her brother's office. Entering without knocking, she was surprised to find her cousins, siblings, mother, and aunt and uncle already there. She frowned at the group. "Skye, oh my goodness, are you safe? Where are the Gryffindors?" Skye bowed her head. "Lavender has gone back to Gryffindor tower to obliviate the boys. Guess who got the stone?" She raised her head, a smile spread across her face as she pulled the blood red stone out of her pocket. Alassia grabbed it, holding it up to the light. "It's legitimate. I'll take it to your father. Don't panic, you have an airtight alibi. Poppy is going to say that Draco was in the hospital wing all night vomiting, and has allowed Severus to modify her memories so that if they check, that is what they will see. Hermione has an alibi from Fillius, who also had his memories modified so they will see him helping her with homework." Skye sighed with relief. "The others all have alibis. Skye, your alibi is actually the same as Draco's. You were in the hospital wing with a stomach upset all night. In fact, we will send you there now and you should sleep there, in case Albus decides to take a look."

Arriving at the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey led the two students towards beds in the corner, closing the curtain around the two beds. "Remember, when Albus comes to check on you, pretend to be sick." Draco and Skye settled down to talk about the stone, deciding that Voldemort would be extremely pleased with them. The next morning, the whole school was alive after the revelation that the stone had gone missing and that Voldemort had it. Everyone could feel the magic of the castle and they could feel Dumbledore's anger everywhere they went. He interrogated everyone, meaning classes had been cancelled for the day. It was just after midday when he arrived at the hospital wing to interrogate Skye. He was extremely angry, and most of it seemed directed at the girl. Having gotten nothing out of Voldemort's wife and other children, he had turned to the last person close to him. Poppy made him wait whilst she checked on her students. "Albus alert." She whispered as Draco pretended to fall asleep, whilst Skye curled up in a ball, groaning and clutching her stomach.

"Albus, you must calm down before you can even step foot in this hospital wing. I have other patients who are sleeping." Dumbledore managed to calm his anger after a few minutes, entering the wing and walking over to where the Slytherins were lay. He sat down next to Skye's bed and frowned. "Miss Riddle, I'm not sure whether you have been made aware, but your father is in possession of the Philosopher's Stone and nobody seems to know how." Skye groaned louder, before answering the man. Draco had to try not to laugh, which was increasingly difficult. "I had no idea the stone was even in the castle, professor. As for how my father came into possession of it, perhaps you need to tighten security in the castle. Of course, it doesn't help that I overheard Hagrid talking to some students about him telling someone he met in the pub how to get past Fluffy. As you can see, it wasn't us. We have been here since yesterday dinner time, having caught a stomach bug." Albus sighed in frustration and left the wing to go and plan how he would tighten security. Later that day, Skye and Draco met up with the other Slytherins to tell them the true story, and soon, everything went back to normal.

A few weeks later and it was the Easter holidays. The train journey home felt like it was forever, but soon they arrived at the station and were greeted by the Malfoy's. All the way back to the manor, Skye, Hermione and Harry were worried, so the moment they got back, they were relieved to find their father waiting for them. "Hi, kids, how was school?" Skye laughed. "Boring!" Tom just shook his head as he laughed. "There's another surprise in the dining room." Everyone went into the dining room and out of the shadows stepped Bellatrix Lestrange. "Bella!" The five children squealed, running to her. "I guess I'm no longer the favourite, then." Alassia said as she tumbled out of the fireplace, Severus right behind her. "Sorry, but Bella's been gone for so long." Dinner that night was a lively affair, in which the family discussed everything that had been going on. There was finally a mention of the Death Eater meeting later that evening, in which the children would be able to attend. They were all told to wear something that would make them stand out, and so the children ran off to their rooms to find an appropriate outfit for the evening.

Draco opened his wardrobe and searched through the clothes inside. He picked out a green silk shirt with smart black trousers and a silver robe. Mia, being Draco's twin, had decided to make her outfit match her brother's, so she picked out a long silver gown with green jewellery to go with it. Harry and Hermione did the opposite to their cousins; Harry opting for a silver silk shirt with black trousers and a green robe, whilst Hermione opted for a long green gown with silver jewellery. Skye sat on her bed and looked at her wardrobe. She found a long black dress that Severus had bought her, and then chose to wear her emerald jewellery her parents had bought her. With the outfits chosen, the five children headed into their bathrooms to take a shower. Half an hour later, Skye called for her personal elf to help her with her hair and makeup. She had opted for a classic bun with an emerald bow to sit above it. In the other rooms, her siblings and cousins were also having their hair and makeup done.

Harry and Draco entered the living room with their siblings, earning looks of approval from the adults. Skye walked down the stairs with an elf on each arm, helping her to walk in her heels. She got looks of awe as she entered the room, and her mother was actually crying at the sight of her. The Dark Lord made his way to an antechamber as the Death Eaters started to arrive, leaving his wife to greet them and show them to the dining room. All of the Death Eater children were there, and had been left in the living room whilst the adults discussed their plans. They knew they were going to be brought in one by one, and so they lined up by the dining room door. Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie Weasley went to the back of the line, as they knew that there were special circumstances for them. Arthur Weasley was a dark wizard, unbeknownst to his wife and other children. "Arthur, you will stay, yes?" Lucius asked. "Of course, Lucius." The two men entered the room and sat down.

Voldemort entered the dining room, prompting everyone to stand. "Oh, sit down, please. As you will know, tonight is a special meeting, for two reasons. The first reason, as I am sure you have noticed, is Bellatrix is back." Everyone started to whisper as she waved to everyone, a manic smile upon her face. "The second reason, is that tonight, we will be introducing the children to our ranks. Whilst they will not take the mark just yet, they will all be given tasks to complete, just like any of the rest of you. My dear, Alassia, please introduce the children." He transfigured a second table for them to sit at, motioning to his wife to open the door.

A few hours later, the meeting was over and the children had gone to bed. The next morning, Skye was the first person out of bed, and had decided to sit outside in her pyjamas until breakfast. She must have drifted off to sleep again after a while, because when she opened her eyes, Hermione was reading in a chair next to her whilst Mia and the boys were in the pool. The adults were on the patio, drinking coffee, watching the children having fun. It was easy to forget sometimes that they were only 11 years old. In two months, the Malfoy children would turn 12, but Skye, Harry and Hermione had to wait right until the start of August for their birthday. She was brought out of her daydream by Harry, who was shouting to her. "Skye, come join us. Hermione, come on!" The two girls shared a look. Hermione was in her swimming costume and a pair of shorts, but Skye was still not dressed. Hermione jumped in the pool after she pulled off her shorts, whilst Skye used magic to transfigure her clothes into a costume. That was how most of their week was spent.

A week later, the family went their separate ways. Severus went back to his cottage, whilst Tom, Alassia, Harry, Hermione and Skye went back to their own family home. Bellatrix wasn't thrilled with the idea, but she was also persuaded to go home to her husband Rodolphus, and his brother Rabastan, as the three adults lived together. Back at the Riddle house, the three children went straight to their bedrooms, which they hadn't been in since they started Hogwarts back in September. After six months away, nothing had changed really, except that they stunk, and they needed to air the place before they could sleep there. They used magic to change the bedding and clean up the dust and the mess, before unpacking their suitcases and sending their dirty clothes with the elves. Sorting through her wardrobe, Skye couldn't help but notice that she had a lot less clothes at her own house than she did at Malfoy Manor. A lot of the clothes she found were also very small, so she resolved the problem by using magic to make them bigger.

As the week went by, they found that they enjoyed being home, and spent as much time as possible with their parents before they left again. Their rooms were finally starting to feel like their own again, and redecorating them had definitely helped brighten them up. Their rooms at the Manor were green, with silver curtains, silver carpets and a silver chandelier, whereas at home, they had silver walls, a green carpet, green curtains and a green chandelier. By the end of the week, their parents had to fight to get them away from the house and back to the Malfoy's, which was where they would leave from to get to the station at the end of the holidays.

All too soon, it was time to go back to school, and their main focus was getting Slytherin to win the house cup. Alassia and Severus had gone up to Hogwarts the day before to prepare the timetables and lesson plans, leaving the trio to enjoy their time with their cousins. That night, none of the children slept, choosing to spend the night packing their bags and talking about the upcoming battle for the house cup. Slytherin had won four times in a row before, and they were completely relaxed as they knew they would be the winners again. "Aww, look at these two." Hermione said to Mia and Skye at around 6am, pulling out her muggle camera and snapping a picture of Harry and Draco, who were fast asleep on the floor of Hermione's room, arms wrapped around each other. At 7am, the five children decided to get washed and dressed to look presentable in front of the Malfoy adults.

Soon after breakfast at ten, the two adults took hold of the children and the group apparated on to the platform. The children took their shrunken trunks out of their pockets to be enlarged, and then said goodbye, promising to write regularly. They clambered aboard the practically empty train, almost forty five minutes early, and sat down to wait for their friends. It wouldn't be long before the Hogwarts Express would be alive with the sound of students looking for their friends, but for now, the five Slytherins were content to just sleep or play a game to pass the time.


	6. Poisoned

Chapter 5

Skye was woken from her slumber by a shake of the shoulder, trying to get her to move. "We're leaving, wake up." Skye realised that is was Draco shaking her, and she also noticed that her siblings were staring at her weirdly. "What?" Harry smiled at her slightly aggressive tone. "We've been travelling for three hours. We've been trying to wake you for two of those hours. Are you okay?" Hermione told the girl worriedly, placing a hand on her forehead before Skye could protest. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. I can't wait until the summer holidays." Mia smirked. "Hell, me neither, no more Weasel to bump into." Draco snorted. "There's going to be two next year. Weasel and Weaslette. Not to mention two Potter children." Hermione groaned. "But, it's okay, because Ginny is coming to Slytherin, and we've also got Astoria Greengrass, as well as Flora and Hestia Carrow." Harry immediately jumped in to interrupt. "You are forgetting Luna Lovegood." The children were so wrapped up in chatting, they hadn't realised that Skye had been extremely quiet, in fact, the girl had slipped straight back into sleep the moment her cousins and siblings were preoccupied.

Arriving in Hogsmeade, Severus was the person to assist the students getting off the train. Between the four children, they managed to wake Skye up just long enough to get her off the train, before she almost passed out on the platform. "Professor!" Hermione shouted, waving him over to them frantically as they got her over to the bench. Severus appeared, frowning immediately when he saw that it was his sister. "She fell ill on the train. We were all chatting before we left the station, sharing the sweets we had just brought off the trolley. Then she fell asleep for three hours and now she won't wake up properly!" He immediately sent his patronus off to Poppy, and whilst they waited for her, he made sure that every student managed to get into a carriage. He made sure to save a carriage for the four children, and the moment Poppy appeared, he assured them that Skye would be fine, before sending them on their way.

At the table in the Great Hall, the four sat in silence. Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Theo did all that they could to cheer them up, but it was no use. They were terrified. At last Severus arrived in the hall and immediately told Albus and Alassia what was going on, before the three professor's walked out of the hall, but not before informing Minerva that there had been an incident on the train and to get the feast started. The hall descended into silence as the stern witch stood up, and not even the Slytherins dared to speak. "Headmaster Dumbledore, professor Riddle and professor Snape have been called away to the hospital wing for the moment, as an incident occurred on the train. It is a very serious incident, and anyone who knows anything should go to the Headmaster immediately after dinner. For now, let the feast begin." As the food appeared on the tables, there was plenty of speculation about what had happened, but the whole of Slytherin house knew the truth, choosing to stay very tight lipped.

Half way through dinner, the Headmaster returned and walked over to the Slytherin table, informing the children that they should get to the hospital wing immediately. They didn't need to be told twice, and without stopping to listen to their friends get well messages, they ran from the hall. Running into the hospital wing with Albus right behind them, they stopped in their tracks when they saw both sets of parents sat with Severus. "I know you are very worried about Skye. Please listen to what we are going to say. Skye is alive, but she is extremely sick. It appears that some of the treats off the trolley were laced with a deadly poison. It has to have been someone on the train, who knew she would eat those treats." Draco growled. "Weasley." The adults lead them over to where Skye was lay on her side, staring at the floor angrily. "Staying angry at Weasel will not help you recover quicker, princess." Voldemort sighed, kissing her cheek before turning away. "I better leave, before students see me." The four children sat down on the bed with her. Poppy normally did not allow guests, but given the circumstances, she'd let them stay.

It was ten minutes later before anyone else said anything. "Anything to get out of taking classes with Gryffindor." Draco joked, stroking the girl's cheek gently. Even though they were cousins, it felt like she was a sister, especially as she practically lived with them. "Think I'd rather go to class with Gryffindor than stay here." Harry smirked at her; at least she hadn't lost all of her charm and sarcasm. "I'm sure Weasley will get what is coming to him. I'm also certain we should wait until we've met his sister. From what we've been told by Fred and George, she hates him, and I'm positive she'll disown him when word breaks out." Hermione said, making Skye smirk. Poppy appeared and turned to the Malfoy adults. "You should probably take her home so she has round the clock care. As you know, I have other students to tend to, and she'll be more comfortable at home." Skye stood up with help from Narcissa and Lucius, whilst Alassia and Severus looked helpless. "Take care of her. I'll come home after dinner to make sure she's okay." Narcissa nodded, turning to her own children, nephew and niece. "Don't worry yourselves, she'll be okay. Focus on your studies and getting Slytherin to the top of the leader board." She whispered the last part when Albus turned to Poppy, knowing he'd just add points to Gryffindor if he knew.

The next day, Alassia and Severus didn't come to the Great Hall for breakfast, and the four Slytherin children looked like they hadn't slept. Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Theo sat with their respective partners, making sure that they ate something before class. Coincidently, they had DADA first period, so Alassia would most likely be there. When they arrived, there was no teacher present, so the Gryffindor/Slytherin first years sat down and waited for the bell. It was silent for a minute before Ron stood up. "I'm not sitting here waiting for the death eater. It's obvious she isn't coming. Her precious daughter probably died eating those pastries." He hadn't seen Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway to the office, as he was too busy laughing at the horrified expressions on the children's faces. "Detention with Filch for the rest of the year and 100 points from Gryffindor for admitting to poisoning my niece. Severus, take him to Albus and tell him everything." Severus appeared behind him, grabbing Ron by the sleeve and walking away. The class was silent until Lucius sat down.

"As you will see, Professor Riddle is absent." Lucius started a minute later. "You may or may not know, but Mr Weasley, as he so kindly pointed out, poisoned Skye Riddle on the train back to Hogwarts. He will be punished. Skye was sent home for round the clock care, provided by her father, myself and my wife. Skye took a turn for the worse last night, prompting Professors Snape and Riddle to go home. Severus had to come back, but Alassia is going to stay, so for now, I will be teaching DADA." The class stayed quiet whilst Lucius carried on talking, taking in everything that was said. "Any questions?" Neville put his hand up. "Will Skye live? I know she's a Slytherin, but she's never said anything rude to me that I can remember. I'd hate for her to die because Ron is too jealous for his own good." The Slytherins, as well as Lucius, looked surprised, but they smiled. "Well, we don't know for sure, but provided that she doesn't get out of bed or perform magic, and she keeps eating, drinking and getting plenty of rest, she should pull through and be back in time for second year. Possibly even before the end of term, because we caught it so fast." They had been so wrapped up in their conversations, that they hadn't realised how much time had passed until the bell rang for the start of their next lesson.

Entering the Potions classroom five minutes late, Severus wasn't even bothered. He knew the Slytherins did not care about classes today, but they had to win the house cup, so he stood up and put the recipe for their potion on the board. Getting into their pairs, Lily Moon put her hand up. "Who should I work with, in Skye's absence?" Severus sighed. "Miss Bulstrode." The two girls sat together and prepared their ingredients. The lesson went by slowly for Severus, but soon it was lunch time and class ended. "Draco, Mia, Harry and Hermione, stay behind please." They stayed seated and waited for their cousin/brother to address them. "We are going to Riddle House to visit Skye. Hurry along." They all went through the floo and landed in the living room of the house. Lucius appeared behind them, and the six of them went upstairs, where they could hear shouting and laughing. "Skye wins again! Lacey, you really need to learn how to play wizards chess." Voldemort laughed as Alassia shouted in protest. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I thought she was supposed to be resting." Lucius commented, walking into the room with the rest of the family behind him. "Friends! Finally, I'm so bored!" Harry and Draco laughed as they climbed on to the bed to play chess, whilst Hermione and Mia hugged her close, relieved that she was okay. "Skye's condition has greatly improved. Anyway, I thought the children went to school?" Narcissa quipped. "Lessons have been cancelled anyway because the Gryffindors are causing uproar over Ron's confession." Skye's head shot up. "He confessed? I missed it?" Severus nodded. "Sorry, princess. You can watch mine and Severus's memories later, I promise." For the rest of the afternoon, the children played chess and gobstones whilst the adults sat and discussed the upcoming summer holidays.


	7. Quidditch, Party and Hiding

Chapter 6

A few days later, the five children were back, and Skye had never been happier. It was Saturday, and there was a Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match that morning. All the students went out to the stands carrying flags, posters and scarves in their house colours, ready for the big showdown of the year. The Slytherin team was in the waiting area, with Marcus at the front and Oliver at the back. On the other side of the pitch, the Gryffindor team were waiting to play, led by Charlie Weasley. Madam Hooch sat the box of balls down on the grass and the teams came out to meet in the middle of the pitch. "I want a nice, clean game, do you hear me?" Both teams grinned slightly. The two captains begrudgingly shook hands and they all got into position. Madam Hooch released the quaffle and the bludgers, then let go of the snitch, signalling the start of the game.

Twenty minutes later, Gryffindor were up by 100 points and Slytherin were struggling. Oliver was a good keeper, but something had him distracted. Marcus was getting frustrated. He flew down towards the stands and Skye slipped him a note for Oliver. Seeing Skye's words, he immediately grinned. Even though he managed to start blocking goals, Slytherin were still down by 50 points. Marcus called for a time out, and Skye ran down to the pitch as they landed. "What the hell are you guys playing at? Where is our seeker?" Marcus turned to the Slytherin seeker and murmured something to madam Hooch. "Skye, could you possibly fill in as seeker? Mulciber's having a breakdown." Skye looked worried, but nevertheless, she nodded. Mulciber followed her to the changing room, where Skye put the uniform on. On the pitch, the situation was being explained to the crowd.

All of a sudden, there was a blur of green as Skye shot out of the changing room on her broom. The game was resumed and the players went off again. Half an hour later, Slytherin were 50 points ahead and Skye had almost caught the snitch twice. Skye saw the snitch over by the goal posts, so she flew straight towards it with the Gryffindor seeker, Charlie, right behind her. The two of them shared some harsh words about Ron, and Charlie took advantage of the girl and sped up. Just as he was about to grab the snitch, Fred and George, decked out in green beaters robes, directed the two bludgers at their older brother, knocking him from his broom, right to the ground below. Skye immediately grabbed the golden ball in her left hand and Slytherin were declared the winners. Landing on the ground, she ran to where Charlie was lay. Fred and George joined her. "Are you okay Charlie?" Charlie scowled. "What was that for? I'm on your side, I have a dark mark!" Skye looked guilty. "Had to keep up appearances, everyone thinks you're a member of the order." Charlie groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position. The three Slytherins backed off to join their team as the Gryffindor team came to make sure Charlie was okay.

Later that day, the Slytherin common room was alive with the noise of celebrations. Mulciber came over to Skye and her friends, a slight smile on his face. "Thank you, Skye. For taking over, I'm not really sure what happened out there, but Snape thinks I was cursed. You play well." Skye smirked. "Thank you, and don't worry. We won, and that is all that counts. Charlie isn't even mad." Mulciber laughed as he went and joined the team. Everyone in Slytherin knew Charlie had the dark mark, and so they were pretty relaxed around him. It was nearly dinner time, but the Slytherins didn't care about that. They were now just sat around together, talking, when they heard knocking on the wall. Everyone went silent. "It could be a prank." One of the fourth years said. "Only one way to find out." Marcus said, standing up. "Password?" He called, and a sheepish voice replied on the other side of the wall. "I forgot." Fred and George laughed. "Charlie!" Marcus opened the portrait hole, and Charlie ran inside.

"I didn't fancy listening to the Gryffindors blame me for us losing. Even Percy says that we've lost the Quidditch cup now and he blames me. He's also blaming Ron for us losing the House cup." Charlie grabbed some firewhiskey off the table and downed the whole glass. "We best be getting to dinner, I'm sure that will be a fine affair." Oliver murmured, making everyone laugh. "Let's face it, I don't think anyone will care that we don't turn up to dinner, they all hate us, especially me." Skye said, burying her head in the sofa cushions. "Don't cry. It gets easier as you get older." Marcus told her. The Slytherins let Charlie go to the hall so that people didn't get suspicious, and then the whole house walked together.

Dinner was a noisy affair, as Slytherin house was branded the house of cheaters, with the Gryffindor team claiming that Skye should not have been allowed to play, as she was just a first year. After dinner, Skye left the hall without a word, and using the invisibility cloak, she escaped to the black lake to write in her diary. She wrote about her day and all the things she had been called. A couple of hours later, she saw Severus come outside, obviously looking for her. She stood up and ran to his office, being careful to avoid losing her invisibility cloak. Entering the room, she shrunk her cloak and placed it in her pocket, before lying down on the sofa and falling asleep.

Severus entered his office through the classroom, making sure everything was in order for classes on Monday. He opened the door the office and stopped. His sister was fast asleep on his sofa, and he hadn't even noticed. He carried her to her room and left her for there for her friends to find. He immediately went to find his step-mother to tell her that Skye was safe, before settling down for the night.

Back in the Slytherin dorms, Skye's roommates had found her and had reassured the rest of their housemates that she was safe and unharmed. The rest of the first years decided to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace to play a muggle game called Cards against Humanity that a muggleborn 7th year had let them borrow. Suffice it to say that the evening was very enjoyable for everyone involved, with lots of laughs from everybody. They had one more week of school before the summer holidays, and so everyone was focussed on winning the house cup and having lots of fun before they went their separate ways.

Later that evening, the first years finished their game, declaring Sally Smith - a girl that seemed shy at first glance, but was actually very brutal - the winner. They trudged up the stairs to bed, fully intent on having a lie in the next morning. In the boys' room, Greg and Vince decided to go straight to sleep, but Theo and Blaise decided to take a shower first. Draco and Harry sat together between their beds and pulled out the chess board. In the girls' room, a similar situation was happening. Sally, Pansy and Daphne were in the shower, whilst Skye and Millie slept. Mia and Hermione were playing chess, even though neither of them could play properly. Without realising it, the four children were all playing a simultaneous game of chess, and their moves were almost identical to the ones that their siblings were making.


	8. Last Day, Ron's Back!

Chapter 7

Sunday went by in a flash for the students of Hogwarts and finally, it was the last week of classes before summer. Skye and her friends completed homework, answered any questions that they were asked, and were absolutely as good as gold in their lessons. When it came to Wednesday, they had their first Charms lesson of the week with the Gryffindors. Arriving at the classroom, the Slytherins were not surprised to see Ron mouthing off about them, having come back to school after being suspended, just so that he could see who won the house cup. "Well, look what the cat dragged in! I thought you got suspended, rat boy!" Skye said, a dangerously calm expression on her face. "Oh, couldn't miss the fun now, could I? The look on your face when Gryffindor wins the cup on Saturday will be priceless." Skye scoffed, but it was Seamus who spoke up. "Yeah, but thanks to you Weasley for losing us an awful amount of points by poisoning the dark princess, and us losing the match last weekend, we are not going to win. My money is on Ravenclaw. Now, don't talk to us." The whole of the Gryffindor first years turned away from the ginger haired boy, whose face had gone as red as his hair.

Later in the day, the Slytherins walked together into the hall for dinner and for once, nobody stared at them. Instead, they noticed that Ron was being glared at by every member of Hogwarts, including his brothers and the professors. "Uh oh. Well then, at least the attention isn't on us, hey?" Hermione giggled at Skye as they sat down to eat. It wasn't until halfway through dinner that they were finally noticed by the rest of the school, but they did not care, because they were far more interested in eating their chicken wings and listening to what their friends were saying. When dinner finished, they went back to the common room to get ready for bed. Upon entering the common room, they noticed that Charlie was already there waiting, along with Fred, George, Marcus and Oliver. "So, two more days. A little birdie tells me that Gryffindor are in last place. Ravenclaw are in the lead. We're in second. Also, Ravenclaw are in the lead for the Quidditch cup. We've got one more game against Hufflepuff on Saturday morning, and then that's it. We have to win." Oliver told them. "Done. We can do this."

Thursday came and went, and Friday was soon upon them. "Good morning, friends! Last day of classes!" Hermione cheered. "I calculated the results and the first years need to get exactly 75 points to overtake Ravenclaw. 75 points will give us 4000 points and put us in 1st place, but because of the other houses gaining points, we need to gain at least 100, and lose none." Everyone nodded as they left the common room together for breakfast. The first lesson they had was DADA with the Ravenclaws, and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Alassia entered the room and immediately started teaching. "Miss Patil, name one of the three unforgivable curses." Padma Patil looked nervous. "Uh, the imperious curse." Alassia nodded. "Five points to Ravenclaw." She wasn't going to make this easy. "Mr Zabini, another?" The Italian boy smirked. "The cruciatus curse. Causes excruciating pain for the victim." The Ravenclaws glared. "10 points to Slytherin for a correct answer and an explanation. Now, the last one. The killing curse. Where do these three curses lead you to?" Skye's hand shot up. "Miss Riddle." Alassia smiled fondly. "Well, you end up with a person under your control, a person in pain and a dead body. Oh, and a one way ticket to Azkaban." The end of the DADA lesson left the Slytherins with an extra 30 points, but Ravenclaw were still winning.

After a short break, the Slytherins walked off towards the Herbology greenhouses. The Gryffindors were already there, but the Slytherins made no comment. They focussed entirely on the points, knowing that they were necessary for a victory. After listening to professor Sprout drone on about her precious plants and answering her questions, Slytherin had earned another 20 points. Lunch was a silent affair, with Slytherin being very well behaved. Everyone was concerned, knowing that there were probably ulterior motives behind the silence. Ron had tried to provoke them many times, but to no avail, which had frustrated him so much that he ran from the hall in anger. Soon, it was time for Muggle Studies and the idea of gaining points went out of the window. Everyone looked very bored and nobody spoke for the whole lesson, just letting the professor babble on about televisions and the internet. Even the Hufflepuffs were not engaged by the class, and eventually, they fell asleep.

Transfiguration was the last subject of the day, with Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall was in a very disagreeable mood, which meant that the Slytherins acted even more nice than usual. After the lesson, McGonagall begrudgingly told them that they had gained 40 points, meaning that the first years alone had accumulated 90 points over the day. At dinner, the Slytherins revelled in the news and relaxed a little, especially when it was revealed that the 2nd and 3rd years had gained 50 points, the 4th years had 30, 5th had 20 and the 6th and 7th years gained 40. Skye quickly counted them up and gasped. "That's 230 in one day!" It was clear to see that Slytherin were probably going to win, but it wasn't over yet. As they left the hall, they heard Ron boasting about the 50 points he had earned back for good behaviour. "Yes, but if you hadn't done wrong in the first place, we wouldn't have lost those points." Seamus moaned, pushing past and running off to Gryffindor tower. "Great, not again." Neville said, following him.

Later that night, Skye and her friends were sitting in the common room with the other Slytherins, whilst Severus and Alassia stood at the front, talking about the house cup. Sat at the back of the room, the first years laughed. "Blah, blah, blah, don't need to hear it. Let's go to the boys' room and talk." The first years snuck away to the dorms and decided to play Cards against Humanity again. After another brutal game, Pansy and Daphne were declared as the winners, as they both had twelve black cards. Finally, they decided to settle down for the night. All except Skye. She sat on her bed with the curtains drawn, thinking. She knew that this year was just a test, but she also knew that next year would be worse. Hogwarts would never be normal with her as a student.

A while later, she was down in the common room writing in her diary and writing a letter to her parents. As soon as she had finished, she ran to the owlery to post her letter, before slipping back into bed, falling asleep for the night, already imagining the Quidditch match and points reveal tomorrow.


	9. Quidditch, Points and Back to London

Chapter 8

Saturday was a bright and sunny day and the Slytherins headed straight to the pitch after breakfast, ready for the big match. The Hufflepuffs looked nervous, and Cedric Diggory, the 3rd year seeker, looked like he might be sick. As it turned out, their chaser was sick and so they had to bring in a reserve chaser, which didn't make them feel any better. The Slytherin team were ready to play, and Mulciber was a lot more focussed, knowing that they only had one shot. After shaking hands, the captains took their positions and took off. The game was so interesting that nobody's eyes left the pitch for at least an hour. Slytherin were winning and the snitch had been spotted, but Mulciber and Diggory were too good for each other. All of a sudden, Cedric saw the snitch by the Slytherin stands and went for it, Mulciber right behind him. Slytherin scored again, but Cedric grabbed the snitch at the last second. "Cedric Diggory has caught the snitch, but Slytherin win the match by 20 points!" Screamed the announcer, and the stands went crazy. Booing, cheering and hissing could be heard all around from all of the houses, but Slytherin were by far the loudest.

At lunch, three of the houses were miserable, but down in the dungeons, a party was in full swing. "We did it!" The celebrations went on all afternoon, with Charlie joining his friends. By the end of the afternoon, everyone was tired and the party had died down quite considerably. Soon, Severus appeared and announced that they needed to freshen up for dinner, so everyone was herded off towards their rooms to wash and change. Walking up to dinner, they realised that they were early and that no one else was in the hall. Sitting down, they decided that they would discuss the upcoming ceremony until others arrived. Twenty minutes later, everyone was in the hall and ready to eat. "I have decided to make a few changes this year. We are going to eat first, and then we will reveal the winners of the Quidditch cup and the house cup." The food appeared on the tables and everyone tucked in, excited for what was to come.

Finally, the moment arrived. Dumbledore stood up and silence descended on the room. "The Quidditch cup is something very valuable to a lot of our students and so, may the best house win. In 4th place, Hufflepuff!" There was a cheer, and even the Slytherins clapped. "3rd place is, Gryffindor!" Again, there were cheers all round, but Dumbledore called for silence. "Now, the moment we have all been anticipating. Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. In 2nd place, Slytherin! Ravenclaw wins the Quidditch cup!" The cheers in the room were deafening, but the staff let them carry on. "Alas, that is not all we are here for. The house cup is the biggest competition of the year, and I will now announce the winners." The silence was back, and Dumbledore opened the results envelope. "4th place, with 2010 points, Gryffindor!" Ron immediately stormed out, not even bothering to glare at the Slytherins or hear the rest of the speech. "3rd place, with 3130 points, Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws glared, as they thought they were going to win. "2nd place, with 4560 points, Hufflepuff!" It turned out that Hufflepuff had realised what Slytherin were doing and had copied them. "1st place, with 5120 points, Slytherin!" The banners turned green and the room erupted. The Slytherins screamed, jumping on the table in excitement.

That evening, another party was in full swing in the dungeons, but Ravenclaw was also celebrating their win of the Quidditch cup. The two parties went on into the night, but soon settled down as they realised that they were going home the next day. Everyone packed and placed their things in the entrance hall ready for the morning, and settled down to sleep, even though they were too excited. The boys' room spent almost two hours trying to get to sleep, to no avail. The girls' room had managed to get to sleep pretty quickly though, and so the whole room was peaceful.

The next morning, everyone ate lunch and walked down the hill to Hogsmeade station. "Time to go home." Skye commented as she boarded the train to get back to London. "No dying on us this time." Draco laughed. "Can't promise anything!" She called as she ran and hugged Marcus. "See you soon." The first years entered the Slytherin carriage and sat down. "I wonder where Lily and Amy are." Skye asked them, just as the carriage door opened and in walked the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor. Charlie was right behind them and they all sat together. Not long later, they were steaming through the countryside, and the first years were sleeping. "They're so innocent, look at them. How can anyone think that they are evil, just by looking at them?" Oliver said, moving a strand of black hair away from Hermione's face. "They really do look so innocent." Marcus agreed, doing the same with Mia's almost white hair.

An hour later, everyone was awake and they had reached the platform. "Let's go." Lucius and Narcissa were stood together, meaning that the Riddle siblings were going with them. After spending ten minutes looking for their friends, inviting them over and saying goodbye, they greeted the adults. "Hello, mother, father." The two Malfoy's greeted them using their formal voices. "Hey, aunt 'Cissa, uncle Lucie." Skye, Harry and Hermione threw their arms around the pair, and they hugged them back. Just before they left, Fred and George called her over. The Weasley's looked outraged, but didn't say anything. "You will let us come over, won't you?" Skye smirked. "Of course, bring Ginny." She replied, smiling at the ginger girl, who smiled back. She went back to where her aunt and uncle were waiting, and the group slowly walked to the floo exits.

"This year was just a test." Skye murmured to her cousins, who looked confused, whilst her brother and sister giggled. "Seeing if we could get to the stone. Dad's making sure that we're up to the challenge of being a Death Eater. Next year is going to be super difficult." Skye walked away, her siblings right behind her. Mia and Draco had to run to catch up with them. "What do you mean, super difficult? What aren't you telling us, Skye?" Draco said. Skye was silent for a long time, obviously trying to decide what to say, but Hermione beat her to it. "Well, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"


End file.
